Heatmor (PS)
Heatmor is an anteater-like Pokémon that appears as a playable character for the Fire Team. Character Description A fire-type Pokémon that draws in air from its tail, transforms it into fire and uses it like a tongue. Its main prey is Durant. It melts their steel bodies and consumes their insides. They do not evolve from any Pokémon and debuted in Generation V. In PokéSmash Heatmor appears in PokéSmash as a playable character from the Fire Team. He's a balanced character with moderate speed. His Neutral Special is to stick out his tongue. His Side Special is to ram forward while imbued in flames. His Up Special is to jet himself up with fire. His Down Special is him using Stockpile. His in-game description here: "The red anteater from Generation V is here to burn stuff up and especially prey on the Durants! Watch out! Or else you'll end up using a burn heal!" Attributes Heatmor is a balanced character with his best stat being his power. His speed is moderate and resembles Princess Peach's running speed. He normally focuses on fire attacks but can use shadow-like attacks too. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Heatmor slashes his claws two times only. *Forward Tilt: Heatmor does a small swipe. *Up Tilt: Heatmor extends his tongue above him. *Down Tilt: Heatmor extends his tongue in front of him. This may trip opponents. *Dash Attack: Heatmor bashes forward. *Forward Smash: Heatmor does an X-shaped slash with his claws. *Up Smash: Heatmor backs away and a Lava Spin appears in front of him that travels upwards. *Down Smash: Heatmor kicks forward and behind him with one foot. *Neutral Air: Heatmor swipes the air three times. *Forward Air: Heatmor's claw turns shadowy and he swipes forward, doing darkness damage. *Back Air: Heatmor's tail releases black steam, damaging anyone who touches it. *Up Air: Heatmor claps upwards. *Down Air: Heatmor slashes numerous times under him with his claws. *Pummel: Heatmor burns the opponent with his tongue. *Forward Throw: Heatmor slashes the opponent while using Shadow Claw. *Back Throw: Heatmor dissapears and reappears in front of the victim. He punches the victim once he appears. This attack may be Sucker Punch or Faint Attack. *Up Throw: Heatmor flips up the opponent upwards. *Down Throw: Heatmor pins the opponent down and starts clawing and slashing at them. *Floor (front): Heatmor slashes forward. *Floor (back): Heatmor gets up while a fire shield imbues him. *Floor (trip): Heatmor slashes forward normally. *Edge (<100%): Heatmor quickly shoots fire in front of him. *Edge (100%+): Heatmor climbs to the stage and does a swipe with his claws. *Neutral-Special: Heatmor sticks out his tongue. If you hold the B button for too long, Heatmor will tire out and finish the move *Side-Special: Heatmor rams forward while imbued in flames. *Up-Special: Heatmor jets himself upwards while in fire. You can direct the move diagonally too. *Down-Special: Heatmor does Stockpile. While in Stockpile, Heatmor will regain defenses but get slower in a way. If you touch the B button lightly, you'll use Swallow which will regain some health depending on how much Stockpiles (only 3 can be done) if you press the B button hard, you'll use Spit Up which will shoot the Stockpiles upwards depending on how much Stockpiles have been used. *Final Smash: Heat Wave: A heat wave forms in the level. The wave will damage but will not flinch opponents. Slashes of fire will also appear and do good damage. Heatmor can move in this final smash. Taunts *Up: Heatmor balances a poke-ball with his tongue but accidentally burns it up. *Side: Heatmor does a raspberry with his tongue. *Down: Heatmor eats a small blue berry and then holds his belly. On-Screen Appearance *A poke-ball opens up and fire spouts from it, revealing Heatmor. Cheer Male Voices: Heat! Mor! Heat! Mor! Heat! Mor! Victory Poses *Heatmor starts doing numerous slashes and finishes with him striking a pose. *Heatmor has a piece of metal in his claws and quickly burns it up. *Heatmor yawns and goes to sleep. Zs start rising from his head. Event Matches *Event 1: Vulcan Flames: Defeat the Fire Team. *Event 20: Balance Ahoy!: Defeat the balanced members of the teams. Role in Story Mode Heatmor acts as a servant to Houndoom, the main antagonist. Due to the dog's defeat, Heatmor took the seat and turned into the true main antagonist of Fire Type's story mode. Costumes *Heater: Heatmor's normal appearance *Heat Shiny: Heatmor's shiny appearance. *Heat Blue: Heatmor's blue and purple appearance. *Heat Green: Heatmor's green appearance. *Heat Gray: Heatmor's gray and black appearance. Gallery Trivia *Originally, Torkoal was going to take Heatmor's place as the balanced slow type. Category:PokéSmash Category:PokéSmash Characters Category:MoleFreak23